


Only Mine to Hear

by honggjoongie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Movie theatre sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, Woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honggjoongie/pseuds/honggjoongie
Summary: Wooyoung thinks the movie playing on the theatre's large screen is interesting, but he’s more interested in San’s lips wrapped around his cock while it plays.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Only Mine to Hear

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea I had and wrote really quickly because I'm whipped for Woosan. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Sannie, I’m bored.” Wooyoung whines, draping himself over the older, crushing him against the couch.

San chuckles, switching off the tv that they’d both been absentmindedly staring at since Wooyoung got to San’s apartment.

“What do you want to do?” He cards his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair.

“I don’t know.” Wooyoung shrugs. 

San sighs, “Do you want to watch a movie?” 

“Mm, no.” Wooyoung shakes his head. 

“Okay, do you want to go get something to eat?” San tries.

“I’m not really hungry.” 

San’s mouth pulls down in a frown, his mind devoid of any other ideas. 

Wooyoung’s face lights up, “How about we go to the movie theatre?” 

“So you don’t want to watch a movie here, but you want to watch a movie around a bunch of strangers?”

“Sometimes it’s more fun.” Wooyoung pouts. “Plus there’s new movies there.” 

“Okay okay, we can go.” San relents, Wooyoung smiling in glee. 

They climb off the couch, making sure they look presentable before they head out the door. San drives them to the closest theatre, Wooyoung humming to the radio while he looks out the window. He’s surprised by San’s hand on his thigh, butterflies erupting in his stomach at the touch. A small smile settles on San’s face, his eyes focused on the road. 

San and Wooyoung have been best friends for years, since they met in school and instantly clicked. Wooyoung spends more time at San’s apartment than his own, his roommates endlessly taunting him for the fact. 

They’ve both always been aware of the tension between them, at first their obvious attraction to each other manifesting in lingering touches and flirty glances. After years of teasing and hinting, the tension finally boiled over, and they started fooling around occasionally; San giving Wooyoung a quick handjob, or Wooyoung sucking San off, but they’ve never discussed it, never examined their relationship or moved forward with it. 

They pull into the parking lot, having decided on a cheesy action thriller to watch. They buy the tickets, and Wooyoung pouts his way through getting San to buy him extensive amounts of popcorn and snacks. The theatre is relatively full when they walk in, and they end up getting settled near the top. People fill in the seats below them, but they end up with the row to themselves. 

They talk and scroll on their phones until the movie starts, the lights dimming as the trailers play. The movie starts, and Wooyoung’s interest is piqued. He gets captivated by the story and the action, munching on popcorn as he watches. San’s hand finds his thigh again, and he turns to offer a small smile to the other before his focus is back on the movie. 

Wooyoung’s breath hitches when San’s hand starts inching upwards, his fingers digging into Wooyoung’s thigh. Wooyoung glances at San, who seems completely unaffected, his eyes on the movie, the bright screen lighting up his face. 

Wooyoung thinks San’s just playing around, until his fingers graze his dick, and Wooyoung sees a small smile on San’s lips. He knows he should swat San’s hand away and watch the movie, but he can’t move, San now rubbing Wooyoung through his jeans. He’s half hard by now, his breaths coming faster, arousal quickly growing in him. 

He sets the popcorn down next to him and leans over to whisper to San, his voice tight. “We’re supposed to be watching the movie.” He hisses. 

San turns his head to whisper back, his breath hot against Wooyoung’s ear. “But I thought you wanted to have  _ fun,  _ baby.” He leans in further and bites down on the soft skin of his ear, making him let out a small whine. 

San chuckles low in his throat, leaves a searing kiss against Wooyoung’s neck, leans back to train his eyes on the screen again, and pops the button on Wooyoung’s jeans. 

He continues stroking Wooyoung’s length while he tries desperately to keep his breathing even, his boxers already embarrassingly wet. Heat is simmering in Wooyoung’s gut, caught between wanting San to touch him more and the fear of being caught, the guilt of how much more excited it makes him. 

Wooyoung can’t hold in a small gasp when San finally pulls down his boxers, his hand wrapping tightly around his cock. He looks around them for any suspicious glances, but all the others in the theatre seem to be obliviously enjoying the movie. 

San leans towards him again, “Can you be quiet for me, kitten?” 

The pet name goes straight to Wooyoung’s cock, and he nods eagerly. 

“So needy for me, aren’t you baby?” San taunts, his hand starting to stroke Wooyoung’s length. 

Wooyoung expects San to make him come with his hand, his chest already heaving from the touch. He feels the simmering heat erupt into flames when instead, San leans down to lick at the tip of his cock, making him throw his head back before he can stop himself. San teases him with his tongue, knowing he can’t let out the needy whines and pleas he normally would.

When he’s trembling in his seat, his fingers gripping at the armrests, San finally takes pity on him and wraps his lips around his cock. Wooyoung’s hips buck up into the tight heat of San’s mouth, hot sparks flying up his spine as he sighs in relief. San hums around him before he takes all of him in his mouth, his cock hitting the back of San’s throat. His eyes slip closed as he loses himself to the pleasure, his mind hazy, making it harder and harder for him to remember where they are. 

He opens his eyes again to look down at San, nearly coming from the sight of him bobbing his head on his dick while strangers watch a movie not even feet in front of them.

Every time San moves his lips against his cock, Wooyoung feels pleasure race through him, it's blaze consuming, and he tangles his hands in San’s hair to ground himself. San moves faster, Wooyoung biting his lip to keep moans from escaping, pushing down on San’s head and thrusting his hips up shallowly. 

He wants to tell San how good he’s making him feel, how amazing his warm mouth feels around his cock, but he’d promised to be quiet, so he shows him in the way he fervently tugs at his hair, guiding him along his length, the heaving of his chest. 

When San speeds up, his tongue circling his cock and flicking under the head, Wooyoung has to swallow his whines, aching for release, the pleasure building. He tries to pull San off of him, but the other pushes down further, his nose against his skin, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks him deeper into his mouth. 

“Oh  _ fuck. _ ” Wooyoung moans before he can stop himself. 

He freezes, San staying where he is, Wooyoung’s cock still stuffed in his mouth, while multiple heads turning towards them, and Wooyoung tries to hide the sound behind a cough. After a few agonizing seconds the curious faces turn away, seeming appeased, and Wooyoung sighs. 

San pulls off of his cock, his eyes dark when they look at him. He leans in to his ear again, “I thought you said you could be quiet.” He growls, making goosebumps erupt over Wooyoung’s skin, a shiver running through him. 

“Or is that just it?” San says, cold realization in his voice, “You want them to hear? You want them to know how good my mouth feels on your cock? Want them to listen to your pretty moans?” 

Wooyoung can’t do anything but whine. 

“Not another sound.” San commands. “You’re only mine to hear.” 

Wooyoung nods, and San leans down to take him in his mouth again, resuming his agonizing pace, making Wooyoung see stars. Wooyoung feels himself approach the edge again, his body hot and desperate. He makes sure to keep his moans in his throat while he holds San down and fucks his face, chasing his release. 

Wooyoung throws his head back again, his eyes closed as pleasure washes over him, and he thrusts up one more time before he crashes over the edge. His mouth falls open in a silent moan as he comes, his vision white as lightning shoots through him. San works him through his orgasm, swallowing his come around his cock. 

Wooyoung falls limp against the seat, a layer of sweat on his forehead, panting quietly. San pulls off of him, making sure to lick up every last drop of come before he tucks him back into his pants. Wooyoung’s head feels fuzzy, whatever’s happening on the screen a blur through his tear filled eyes. A hum is running through his body as he turns to San, who’s watching him with a smirk. 

Wooyoung eyes the obvious bulge in San’s pants, and he reaches over to return the favor, but San stops him with a tight grip on his wrist. He looks at San with confusion, but the older just shakes his head, his eyes on the screen. 

Wooyoung’s head feels foggy for the remainder of the movie, and he’s surprised when the credits roll sooner than he thinks they should. He couldn’t recall what happened for the rest of the movie if his life depended on it. 

He stumbles out of the theatre, his hand in San’s, the other talking about the movie like nothing happened, even though the tent in his pants is still very much visible. It’s infuriating. 

When they pass a bathroom, Wooyoung grips San’s hand harder and pulls him through the door. He leads him into one of the stalls, locking it behind them. He pushes San against the wall, his lips instantly on the other’s, his tongue down his throat. San groans into his mouth, and Wooyoung feels pride fill his chest at finally starting to break his composure. 

He cups San through his jeans, and San bucks forward into his hand with a gasp. Wooyoung breaks the kiss to drop to his knees, and he returns San’s favor, San moaning and falling apart until he comes hot in his mouth, his cock heavy on Wooyoung’s tongue.

When they walk out of the theatre into the dim evening, hand in hand, their hair is tangled, their clothes wrinkled, and their lips puffy. They climb into the car, a small smile on Wooyoung’s face as San starts driving, tapping his fingers against the wheel. 

Lights flash by out the window as they drive, and Wooyoung glances at San, at his lips, thinking about the way they made him feel, thinking about the way  _ San _ makes him feel. He’s always suppressed his feelings for him, pushed them down for fear of jeopardizing their friendship. 

However, as he looks at San, who glances back at him, throwing him a dimpled smile, he thinks he would do anything to be with him. He remembers what San had said, that he was only his to hear. He wants to be only his always. 

“San, I want to go on a date.” He announces. He’s confused when San’s face falls, seeming almost disappointed. 

“Oh, well any guy would be lucky to go on a date with you.” He says, staring straight ahead. 

Wooyoung pauses, until realization hits him, “With you, dummy. I want to go on a date with you.” 

San lights up instantly, his smile returning, wide and impossibly bright. Wooyoung rolls his eyes, but can’t stop smiling himself.

“I’d love to Woo,” San glances at him one more time, his hand finding Wooyoung’s and lacing their fingers together, “but do I get to suck you off again after?” 

Wooyoung chuckles, humming at the thought, “Obviously.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, thank you for reading!!


End file.
